


Never Scene Before

by abstract_moth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, very minor swears bc Yurio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstract_moth/pseuds/abstract_moth
Summary: A collection of Drabbles that span the entire series. Almost all of them are lighthearted and humor based.Chapter One lists all Characters/Ships/Tags/Summaries in notes
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov and Viktor have a (not so) serious talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hairy Situation  
>  **Tags:** Yakov & Viktor -- Humor, Pre-series  
>  **Summary:** Yakov and Viktor have a (not so) serious talk. 
> 
> 2\. Fools Gold  
>  **Tags:** Viktor/Yuuri; Yuri -- Humor, Drinking   
> **Summary:** Yurio learns that gold medals are mostly silver
> 
> 3\. Words of Wisdom  
>  **Tags:** Viktor/Yuuri -- Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Canon Divergence  
>  **Summary:** Viktor attempts to console Yuuri after he places last in the short program… and fails miserably.
> 
> 4\. Improvised Seat Scarcity  
>  **Tags:** Viktor/Yuuri; Makkachin -- Fluff, Snuggling  
>  **Summary:** Makkachin is a very good dog (and an even better wingman).
> 
> 5\. Troublemakers  
>  **Tags:** Yakov; Other Russian Character -- Humor  
>  **Summary:** Yakov was yelling (again).
> 
> 6\. The Art of Delinquency  
>  **Tags:** Phichit & Yuuri; Celestino -- Humor, Pranks  
>  **Summary:** Years later, Yuuri and Phichit would admit that sometime after the third container of sour cream, they had gotten distracted. Perhaps that’s why they had gotten caught.

“Vitya,” Yakov said, leaning against the doorway. “It’s time we talked.”

Viktor averted his eyes. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” 

“You’re in denial,” Yakov pleaded. “This has gone way too far.”

Viktor slammed his comb down on the counter. 

“There’s nothing wrong with my hair!” he shouted, the hairbrush stuck next to his ear bobbing as he spoke. 

Yakov rubbed his temples.

Viktor’s precious angelic hair was currently more twisted and tangled than a badly made bird’s nest. He was furiously rubbing conditioner through the long strands, trying to undo the knots.

“Just wear it up!”

_“That’ll ruin the aesthetic!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor must’ve been crazy for wearing his long hair down when he skated. Even ponytails don’t make sense. Like wouldn’t they slap him in the face whenever he did spins?


	2. Fools Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio learns that gold medals are mostly silver

In their defense, they were drunk. 

“Whatever,” Yuri said, slurring his words. “I don’t care who won the dance off. But who beat you at the Grand Prix Final? Who brought home the gold medal? Me!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“That medal was barely gold anyway,” he pouted.

“Are you color blind?” Yuri asked. “Do I need to show you the pictures? Because it looks-”

“He means,” Viktor interrupted. “That the medals are over 90 percent silver and only  _ plated _ with gold.” 

Yuri’s eyes went wide. 

“What?” 

Yuuri let out a loud laugh. 

“ _ Barely _ gold medalist Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Shut up!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, Viktor found Yuri curled up in a corner.   
> “My life is a lie.”  
> “Look, gold is simply too soft for it to maintain the structural integrity of-”  
> “I don’t care about the structural integrity! I want my solid gold medal!”


	3. Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor attempts to console Yuuri after he places last in the short program… and fails miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of placing first in Cup of China, Yuuri places dead last

“I agree,” Viktor said. “Your short program could’ve been better-”

Yuuri cut him off.

“I placed dead last,” he said, blinking the tears from his eyes. “Tell me one good thing about placing last.”

Viktor said nothing, pursing his lips together.

“I thought so,” Yuuri said, turning away.

“Well tomorrow during your free skate...” Viktor tried. “... at least the ice will be fresh?”

Yuuri spun around.

_ “What?” _

“I’m serious!” Viktor cried. “The ice is always shredded by the time I get on! It’s like skating after a hockey match-”

Yuuri was overcome with a bout of hysterical laughter. 

“You’re terrible.”

  
  



	4. Improvised Seat Scarcity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin is a very good dog (and an even better wingman).

Makkachin was a good dog. 

She was currently sprawled out over most of the couch. Her owner, Viktor, sat in the little remaining space, his hand running through her fur. 

There was the sound of approaching footsteps. 

“Makkachin,” Yuuri said. “Move over.”

Makkachin stayed put. 

Yuuri glared at Viktor. 

“You spoil her too much.”

Viktor only chuckled. 

“Why don’t you sit on my lap instead,” he suggested. 

Yuuri shook his head, but complied, climbing into Viktor’s lap. Makkachin watched as Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s chest. 

Makkachin began to wag her tail. 

She was a very good dog indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin is the best dog.


	5. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakov was yelling (again).

Yakov was yelling. 

“How could you be so disobedient!?” he bellowed. “Every single time we go out of town something like this happens!” He paced across the entryway, blood pounding in his ears. “Are you really that incapable of looking after yourself!?”

He stared at the source of his outburst. 

“Well,” he shouted. “Do you have anything to say!?”

Makkachin looked up at him from the floor. The torn remains of the morning newspaper were strewn all around her. 

She wagged her tail. 

Yakov bent down to rub her ears. 

“You are such a nuisance,” he said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakov adores Makkachin you cannot convince me otherwise. 
> 
> Also headcanon that Makkachin gives literally no reaction to Yakov yelling at her. She cowers whenever Viktor scolds her, hid under the bed the one time Yuuri raised his voice, but Yakov could be full on hollering and she’ll just try to lick him. 


	6. The Art of Delinquency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Yuuri and Phichit would admit that sometime after the third container of sour cream, they had gotten distracted. Perhaps that’s why they had gotten caught.

Yuuri watched gleefully as Phichit lauthered the locker with sour cream. Thanks to Phichit’s ingenuity and Yuuri’s extra key to the rink, a dirtbag hockey player was getting some overdue payback. 

Suddenly, there was the sound of approaching footsteps.

Both skaters froze, turning in horor to see their coach in the doorway.

“We can explain.”

Celestino raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay,” Yuuri said, looking down. “We can’t.”

This was it. They were going to get lectured, banned from the rink, deported from the country-

“Next time,” Celestino said, interrupting his thoughts. “Bring flashlights.” 

And without another word, he turned to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://abstract-moth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
